HF 038 Rune Speaks with Argesh and Jarqin
7:07:42 PM Josh: The crowd begins to come back in. Argesh is at the front of it. 7:10:05 PM Rune: What was supposed to happen? 7:10:14 PM Rune: I mean, I'm assuming not this. 7:10:39 PM Josh: Argesh: "...I think now may not be the best time for this." 7:11:08 PM Rune: I think it's the perfect time. 7:12:13 PM Josh: Argesh turns to Jarqin, who has his two assistants with him. 7:12:25 PM Josh: Argesh turns back to you. "Let us discuss this privately." 7:12:53 PM Rune: ... fine, but I reserve the right to go and get Quill. 7:14:50 PM Josh: Argesh and Jarqin move with you into a private area towards the back of the tent. He angles it so his body blocks anyone else's view. 7:15:01 PM Rune: Rune eyes him. 7:15:44 PM Josh: Jarqin turns to his assistants and says something you don't understand. 7:16:01 PM Rune: Rune casts Comprehend Languages on herself. 7:16:43 PM Josh: ((You are too late to translate the phrase. It's very quick and you were not expecting it. If he speaks it again, you'll know it.)) 7:17:08 PM Rune: ((Right!)) 7:17:15 PM Rune: Rune tries to remember what it was, too. 7:18:16 PM Josh: As he speaks, there is a quick shift in their appearance. You see scales run along their bodies, their eyes change color, and a hint of tails and wings. 7:18:45 PM Josh: They do not transform entirely, but you see enough to realize, these two are dragons, the woman black, and the man red. Chromatic dragons. 7:19:19 PM Rune: Oh. 7:20:26 PM Rune: ... I'm awfully sorry it didn't go as planned. 7:20:55 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I have managed to train and been allowed to ride them. I have also been permitted into their tribe's home." 7:21:12 PM Josh: Jarqin: "We were going to announce an effort to train new riders." 7:22:23 PM Rune: Dragons have a single tribe? ... I didn't think the different erm, types, got along very well? 7:23:25 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Not all the dragons in the world. Just theirs. It is a relatively small one, but I believe I can use the same means to find more." 7:24:06 PM Rune: If they want to be found, probably. ... do they raise babies communally, then? 7:24:30 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...um...probably...I think." 7:24:44 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...I would guess so." 7:24:58 PM Rune: Rune looks at the black lady. 7:25:37 PM Josh: She looks at you. 7:25:52 PM Josh: Jarqin speaks again. This time you know what he says. "Conceal." 7:26:01 PM Josh: They return to human form. 7:26:29 PM Rune: ... do they understand Common at all? 7:26:56 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Yes, some." 7:27:29 PM Rune: Rune asks her, then, "How do you raise the babies? Once they hatch from eggs?" 7:27:51 PM Josh: Black Dragon: "...eggs?" 7:28:18 PM Rune: You know, small dragons. Children. How do you raise them? All together, or? 7:28:38 PM Josh: Black Dragon: "...raise?" 7:28:47 PM Josh: She jumps slightly in the air. 7:28:54 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...I did say...some." 7:29:42 PM Rune: Bother, I wish I spoke draconic. Yes, that's fair enough. No wonder they're so pretty, if they're dragons! 7:31:16 PM Josh: Argesh: "I feel announcing it now would be a gross mistake." 7:31:37 PM Josh: Argesh: "I was expecting it to cause tension but now...it could go very badly." 7:32:34 PM Rune: It's not even so much that it's a mistake, it's that it would seem awfully rude to be triumphal at a time like this. You don't happen to know anything about Zharn, do you? I don't think he was generally well liked and I don't think he liked dragonfolk politically if not actually. 7:34:11 PM Josh: Argesh: "I was already not well-liked by the boy's father. I had even less respect for the boy. Not enough to kill him, but still." 7:35:20 PM Rune: I wouldn't think you'd bother, honestly. He was so obvious. ... not very politically astute, really. 7:36:05 PM Josh: Argesh: "Very much not so." 7:38:01 PM Josh: Argesh: "I will say that the boy had a tendency to...try and play at politics, though. Often to his detriment." 7:38:26 PM Rune: Who do you think might have done it? 7:38:56 PM Josh: Argesh: "Honestly...no idea." 7:39:23 PM Rune: Rune looks at him like he's trying the stupidest line that ever stupided. 7:39:47 PM Josh: Do you wanna roll insight? 7:41:22 PM Josh: You think he is being somewhat obvious. But less in a "I can't imagine anyone doing it" and more in a "I can think of so many people wishing him dead, I do not know where to begin" way. 7:42:24 PM Rune: .... yes, well, he was the sort with dozens of enemies. 7:42:37 PM Rune: Who were his biggest political thorns, though, would you say? 7:43:16 PM Josh: Argesh: "Well, me. His father probably felt undercut by him. Any of the ambassadors really." 7:45:28 PM Josh: Argesh: "Most people who might hate him would be tradesmen and merchants. He recently convinced his dad to push some embargoes in and out of the city, a way to make sure human products kept being sold over non-human ones." 7:46:32 PM Rune: Rune rolls her eyes. "He would do that, wouldn't he." 7:46:52 PM Rune: And I suppose women. Or men if he liked men. 7:47:41 PM Josh: Argesh: "I cannot speak for his lovelife. You'd need to look into that yourself." 7:47:51 PM Rune: Rune makes a disgusted face. 7:48:29 PM Rune: I'm not sure I want to know. 7:48:35 PM Rune: ((I need to relocate here quick. :) )) 7:48:47 PM Josh: ((ok)) 7:53:09 PM Rune: ((Back!)) 7:53:12 PM Josh: Hi 7:53:15 PM Rune: But I suppose I'll have to. 7:54:23 PM Josh: You see Hank out of the corner of your eye, he's talking to Jamaros with a scroll in his hand. Another guard is moving into the bathroom. 7:54:45 PM Josh: Hank heads towards you.